


What to Feed Your Baby Butterfly

by orphan_account



Series: Selections From StarcoWeek2 [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happily Married Starco, I have more issues than People Magazine, Keep it in ur pants safe kid, One Shot, Pregnancy, Starcoweek2 Day 3, ahhh this was so fun, literally my favorite trope ever, prequel to Mariposa Diaz tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Star and Marco embrace their future as parents.





	

"Okay, repeat the list back to me." A _somewhat_ pregnant Star Butterfly-Diaz said to her husband whilst seated on the kitchen counter, swinging her legs back and forth impatiently. If it wasn't for the clearer signs of maturity, and the wedding band on her finger your wouldn't find her much different from the bubbly teenager she had been just eleven years before. Truth be told she wasn't, for when I say _somewhat_ pregnant, I mean that the young couple had received word of the new addition just  _three days_ before.

"What, don't you trust me?" Marco said with mock hurt, quite nearly out the backdoor and on his way to the store to pick up what his wife had deemed necessary for the hybrid growing inside her.

"With my life," Star was serious for a moment, "with my wand," and to emphasize she brandished it towards his direction "and with my heart."

"Aww..." Marco smiled smittenly.

"Yes, awww..." she agreed before putting on a more business like tone and pointed to her tummy which showed only a little growth as of yet. "and with this little bug right here, but not with getting the correct food for either one of us."

"You know before we were married, you said I was the best cook in the world and you would always eat whatever I made. I guess the honeymoon is finally over?" He jested.

"You wish," she teased in retaliation, "but I'll still eat whatever you make. The problem is this baby has certain needs, you know, weird cravings? Aren't you supposed to get those when you're pregnant?"

"Not usually _three days_ into it, Star." He had a feeling that she was going to be using this excuse _very_ often though.

"Well the doctor said I was farther along than that." She coaxed.

"Three weeks and three days then, is still a little early for cravings. Y'know normally."

Star had no use for such piddly excuses as normalcy.

"Why do you know so much about this?"

Marco was practically gleaming with pride now.

"I did receive the exemplary award for child development in tenth grade, I thought you'd remember."

"I would but you were always receiving awards, which class was that?"

"The one with the robot babies." Marco said with a look of preparation for what was to come.

"Those possessed dolls?"

"They weren't possessed, Star." For the thousandth time.

 _"Maybe."_ She would not be swayed on a subject of many years dispute. 

"Anyway, whatever you learned in that class you should probably disregard, Mewman pregnancy is completely different. Including the fact that the weird cravings can start, whenever. And you have to give the child what they want or they will become rebellious towards you later in life."

_"Star..."_

"Just ask my mom."

He had lost that round.

Marco sighed and went over his assignment. "This list just has corn products on it and colored sugar sprinkles, bulk size."

Star glowed, a little from pride and a little from the age old but very true joy that spread through her.

"She already has Mewnian tastes, Marco."

Her smile was infectious and it made Marco return it too, although he still worried about the lack of nutrition it meant for his wife and child. He couldn't say no to the bright eyes that stared back at him from the counter. Nor the fact that in a little while they would be joined by another set. A set that reminded him of both her and himself too.

He must be the luckiest guy in any dimension, on earth, on Mewni, maybe in the entire multiverse.

He nodded his head in happy defeat as again he neared the back door.

"Alright alright, Corn and corn by products and lots of sweets. Anything else," a mischievous grin " _mi_ _amorcita_?"

It had its desired effect as Star was bounding off the counter top perch and into his arms in an instant.

"Just you, and some horchata, she's got a little of you in her after all."

It was always hard to get out the door, because Star believed in long _goodbyes_ , then _see-you-laters_ , then _adios_ , then _dasvidanyas_ , then _Mewnian farewells_ , which took the very longest and sometimes Marco didn't end up going anywhere at all. Three weeks and three days was a good example.

Coming off the high of Star's added in, and unexpected, _au-revoir_ , it took a few moments for Marco to return to the land of the living making his way to his car. And a few extra moments for him to return to his own house once more. He had been in the car a record of three whole minutes before revelation struck him.

Where Star, already deep in newly found marshmallow fluff while she waited, found him reentering the atmosphere through the back door.

She looked up innocently and guiltily in tandem.

"It's a girl?" Marco asked breathlessly.

Star smiled but was largely unaffected, a small shrug and returning to her fluff.

"Her name's Mariposa."


End file.
